


Little Girl

by Autumn_Froste



Category: Black Widow - Fandom, Captain America, Ironman, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Nat is a BAMF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Froste/pseuds/Autumn_Froste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least Nat's teammates don't underestimate her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Girl

Steve and Tony rounded the corner just in time to see Nat pull her gun on a man almost three times her size. She’d already dispatched with the rest of his goons in the room, and now it was down to just him and her.

“Now, Little Girl,” he began condescendingly, “you might want to put that gun down before someone gets hurt. It might go off accidentally, and I’d hate to see such a pretty face get hurt.”

Other than raising an eyebrow, Nat’s face remained impassive. To those who know her, that one small motion spoke volumes. The giant misogynistic man was about to get destroyed by a woman who was five feet three inches tall weighing no more than a one hundred and thirty pounds, and he was too dumb to see it. She almost felt sorry for him… almost.

Tony opened the mask on his suit, “Were you not taught any manners or common sense for that matter? You just watched her take out the whole room by herself.” Tony grumbled at Steve, “Why do we even bother coming on these missions?”

“They,” the giant man waved his hand around the battered and beaten men on the floor when he spoke, “they, are not me.”

“Still DesFranses, you should know better than to poke a bear with a stick, or I guess, in this case, a spider…” Tony said almost disinterestedly.

Nat took her chance. DesFranses’s attention was elsewhere. She jumped on him, kicked his feet out from under him, and watched him tumble. She grabbed his arm for leverage, twisting it behind his back, as she scooted out of the way of his falling mass. She pinned him in such a way that he’d have to pick breaking his arm, or her shooting him, most likely both would have to happen for him to escape.

Steve walked over and finished handcuffing him. He stood him up and pushed the prisoner toward the QuinJet waiting for his arrival. “Mister DesFranses, a word of advice, I can assure you that when and if she fires that gun, it will not be accidental. When that gun does go off it, will be utterly and completely on purpose. You see, she doesn’t miss very often. And, if by some chance she does miss, I promise you that she’ll be at the range later that night training so she won’t miss the next time. Consider yourself very lucky she didn’t pull the trigger, because she has plenty of backup if she ever needs it. Now, why don’t you be a good little boy and enjoy your flight?” Steve pushed the terrorist into a cage on the jet and buckled him into his seat. Steve smiled at his “guest” and ruffled his hair.

After Steve was out of earshot of their newest felon, Maria glanced over at him, “Romanoff wearing off on you?”

Steve grinned, “I was always a smart ass; she just brings it out.”


End file.
